


Mistakes Have Been Made

by lmshady



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/M, Macro/Micro, Sexual Content, Violence, You know the things that make the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmshady/pseuds/lmshady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mack and Kathy try to capture the silent killer of Crystal Lake things go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes Have Been Made

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks again to, my friend, TheBandit for helping me edit, and rework my story.

_ Ch ch ch ah ah ah _

 

“Did you hear that?”

 

“Hear what? All I hear is my sexy babe, soon to be ravaged by her manly stud of a man. Now c’mere.” The older teenage boy growled huskily right before locking lips with his busty hot lover then moving lower to nip at her bare neck. 

 

Both young adolescents lay nude and twined together on a bear skin rug in front of a warm fire place. With the power out due to the storm raging outside, obviously, it was the perfect atmosphere to get down and dirty in a rented two story cabin by Crystal Lake. Just the two of them sprawled out in the dark open living room with the kitchen divided only by an island and mere steps away if they needed some after premarital sex snacks. 

 

Life was good. 

 

If you didn’t know of the story of a young boy by the name of Jason Voorhees who drowned in the lake, came back to life a vengeful revenant, has killed over two hundred innocent lives and counting and was likely still around to this day. Then yeah, life was good. For however short it was about to be.

 

“AHHHHH!!!” The young woman cried out in terror, eyes blown wide to the sight of a massive man wearing a weathered hockey mask and ragged, wet clothes staring down at them from behind the beaten old couch. The only object currently between them as she clung fearfully to her man for protection. 

 

“What the h- O-oh shit! B-b-b-be cool man! We was just messin’ around..!” He pleaded, clutching his lover close.

 

This didn’t seem to please the mass murderer as he hunched down to lift and fling the couch out of his way like it weighed nothing as it crashed into the wall, giving the two love birds a full view of his hulking body and the machete he held tight in his right hand. His weapon of choice as he stalked forward, unhearing of their cries and pleas for mercy as he raised the well used weapon high and ready too-

 

“NOW!” 

 

A voice from nowhere shouted as the room was instantly flooded with light, temporarily stunning Jason. His head turning left and right to the blinding lights around him before being hit square in the chest by some sort of blue laser and drawing his attention down then up. The beam was coming out of a large ray cannon propped up in the kitchen behind the island counter, hidden until now with a man and a woman at either side of the machine. His next targets since the two nude teens on the floor had scampered away and the two behind the counter were directing that laser beam at him. 

 

Which seemed to have no affect on the killer as he started to take murderous steps towards his newest victims with the sole intent of butchering them but didn’t even make it to the counter. The blue beam of light hitting and surrounding his massive six feet eight inch frame and made quick work of shrinking him down to a mere six inch height as he walked towards the two only to be stopped as a tall glass cup was swiftly placed over top of him

 

“W-we did it? It- it worked?” The man wearing glasses by the machine carefully leaned over the counter to see their tiny captive killer standing and staring at them from within the cup, “It worked!” 

 

“Of course it worked Mack! You mad scientist you, all of your crazy inventions work!” The lady that had been with him cheered from the floor, having put the glass over Jason as she moved to stand up, and walk around the counter to hug the bewildered if smiling stupidly nerd of a man. 

 

“I just… Can’t believe it Kathy, d-do you know what this means!?”

 

“Your money troubles for funding on your research is over and you can keep on teaching as much as you want? Yeah, I’m pretty sure I know what this means but don’t get too excited yet, we still have to get our military escort here to take this sucker to Area 51 or where ever they put psycho regenerative monsters.”

 

“Mr. Wilcox! Mr. Wilcox” Two voices called at the same time, the two naked teens from before coming back with towels wrapped about them for decency.

 

“Ah, Jessica and Joey! Great job you two, it took a lot of courage just to lure Jason out. Oh! And uh, five hundred each, and a passing grade in my class for the rest of the year, right?” Mack asked while pulling out his wallet and fishing out some hundreds for them.

 

“Damn right, that shit was scary! I thought for sure we were going to die!” Joey whined, taking the bills and counting them over. 

 

“Aw, he’s actually kind of cute at this size.” Jessica cooed from the floor on her elbows and knees with head tilted to the side to see the tiny unmoving machete wielding murderer within the cup. Not even budging as she tapped at the glass.  

 

“Jeez Jess, we almost get murdered by the guy and you’re calling him cute?”

“When he’s little like this, yeah. It’s not like he can kill anyone at this size, right Mr. Wilcox?”

 

“Of course not, that’s the whole reason as to why we shrunk him down as opposed to capturing him at full height. He’s more manageable at this size, I wouldn’t exactly say harmless but not as deadly as he was before. Though we will still be using extreme caution around him until Collin and Terri show up with the reinforced container to put him in… Whenever they gets here that is.” Mack frowned, checking his watch, “It’s almost midnight, they should have been here hours ago.” 

 

“Oh relax Mack, they’ll be here. It’s dark out, and raining. Not exactly the best driving conditions to be in, maybe they got stuck along the way.” 

 

“Yeah Mr.Wilcox, or got lost and had to stop for directions.”

 

“Or stopped to mess around.” Joey snickered. 

 

“Well whatever the case, you two are free to go if you want and I need to use the phone to get that pick up arranged.” Mack sighed, adjusting his glasses as he made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room towards the phone.

 

“If it’s all the same to you two,” Joey spoke up, smiling lopsidedly as Jessica finally got up off the floor to hug to his side and kiss his cheek, “We kind of want to, ahem, finish what we started. If that’s okay with you, Miss Cockburn.”

 

Before he was able to finish his sentence, his hot little lover was already giving him bedroom eyes and walking away to saunter up the stairs with a wiggle of her bum. Enticing as ever with that open invitation as his eyes trailed after her then back to the older woman still in the kitchen. 

 

“Ahh to be young again. We have the cabin rented out for a few more days so we may as well use it,” Kathy chuckled, shaking her head, “Really didn’t expect to capture the Jason Voorhees so quickly though but I guess that tip about him going for teens having sex wasn’t off.”

 

“Phone’s dead.” Mack suddenly announced, drawing their attention to him as he placed the receiver roughly back down on its cradle, “Guess our small friend not only cut the power but took out the phone lines too. Great… Just great.”

 

“So uh…” Joey glanced over at the older woman, getting a wink and shooing motion that had him beaming bright and quickly rushing up the stairs.

 

Leaving Kathy to smile at the youth’s enthusiasm before walking over to a fuming and distraught Mack who was already tugging at his short brown hair and mumbling to himself. Only to stop as thin arms wrapped around him from behind and her head leaning against his back as she hugged him tight. 

 

“Relax.” 

 

“H-how can I relax!? Our container hasn’t arrived yet, we have no phone to make the call needed for pick up and- and-” 

 

“Shhhhh,” Kathy cooed, squeezing him tighter, “Everything is going to work out, hunny. The container will come soon enough, you’ll find a working phone, we’ll get our money then plan for the wedding and honeymoon we’ve always dreamed about. We already have the hardest part out of the way. There’s nothing to worry about.”

 

“B-but he’s still-” 

 

“Six inches tall and not even trying to escape the cup he’s under. Look at him, he hasn’t even moved an inch since being put under glass.”

 

Mack turned to look at the miniature murderer, seeing now that Kathy was correct. Jason wasn’t doing anything at all. Still facing the counter he had intended to jump over or plow through to get to them if he hadn’t been shrunk down. Like he couldn’t process what had just happened to him and was working out what was going on. 

 

But was somehow still maintaining his menacing aura.

 

“Y-you’re right. You are absolutely right. I don’t even know why I’m so worried.” He laughed awkwardly, “H-he can’t do anything and isn’t even trying to. We’re on the home stretch and- and you know what? I think we can just take our sweet ass time getting to the end because we have done it!” 

 

“You’ve done it. Without your shrink ray, all this would have never happened.”

 

“Y-yeah, that’s right. I did it, brain versus brawns and I came out on top.”

 

“You sure did.” Kathy smiled, rocking side to side with Mack as she helped build up his confidence.

 

“And I think,” he started, gently pulling Kathy’s arms away from him to turn around and hug her properly while giving her a kiss on the cheek, “we can give the military a call tomorrow. They can wait. For now I want to get some power back into the cabin so we can pop up some popcorn, and find a good late night movie to cuddle up to while we wait for Collin and Terri to arrive.” 

 

“That sounds like a great idea, hunny.” Kathy kissed him back, “While you do that, I’ll keep an eye on Jason and pack up the shrink ray.”

 

“Aw thanks, sweetie. Just remember to-”

 

“Be careful with the parts and use gloves when handling the core.”

 

“I love you…” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

They kissed passionately for but only a moment before pulling away with soft smiles and love in their eyes as Mack moved to find a rain jacket to slip into then heading out. One last loving look was passed between the two before he was out the door and into the stormy weather as the heavens let loose with a bright flash that was immediately followed by a clap of thunder. Loud enough to shake the house. 

 

“Wow, quite the storms you get out here, huh?” Kathy directed her attention to the glass cup and obviously getting no response. “Strong silent type I see, well let’s get you up off the floor.” 

 

Checking around the kitchen, she found what she needed in aiding her to transport the tiny killer and returned to the cup he was under to kneel down on the floor. She was careful in lifting the edge of the glass, cautious in case he made his move while slipping a thin wooden coaster under the rim and sliding it along the floor in much the same way one would in moving an unwanted spider out of their house. Though unlike a spider, the small man didn’t twitch as she tapped the edge against his boot to get him to move on top of it but with no luck.

 

“C’mon buddy, work with me here. Be a good boy and just-” 

 

Jason slowly turned his mask covered face towards Kathy in a way that sent shivers down her spine and made her blood run cold. Those darkened eye holes somehow staring deep into her soul as he subtly gripped his machete tighter.

 

Very slowly, she pulled the coaster out from under the glass and gently set it back down. “Okay, nevermind, y-you can stay down there…” she squeaked quietly, frozen in place as those eyes bore into her a moment longer before his head turned back to facing forward.

 

“Holy shit…” she exhaled out under her breath, shakily moving to stand up and catching herself on the countertop. Taking a moment to compose, she peeked around to take a glance at the deadly little killer and sighed with relief when he went back to being a statue, “Guess I’ll just work on getting that shrink ray put away…” 

 

Skirting around the glass cup, Kathy moved to drag one of those generator powered stage lights over to the kitchen so she could see what she was doing then moving over to a closet to retrieve the cases the parts of the machine belonged in. Hefting the metal cases over one at a time then thumping them down on the counter with a huff, she clicked one open then started on removing pieces. Only to pause at catching a loud, lewd, moan to come bubbling from upstairs, drawing her attention up. 

 

“Well, least someone is having fun.” She chuckled, shaking her head once more.

 

Though, she wasn’t the only one to look up…

 

_ Ch ch ch ha ha ha _

 

Perking up from her task, the older woman glanced around the room curiously, “Huh, could've sworn I heard some-” 

 

A shattering crash of glass had her jumping in surprise before lurching over the island counter to look down at the glass cup only to find it broken and their captive nowhere in sight from the mess. “Oh- oh god, where is he?! N-no calm down, it’s okay. He’s tiny and can’t have gone far, I mean… He walks everywhere, well murder walks but still. Th-there’s no way he can be dangerous still...right?”

 

_ Ch ch ch ah ah ah _

 

“Aw, fuck yeah babe, just like that. Yeaaaah, ride my cock.” Joey groaned, rolling his hips up into the beautiful woman riding him like a cowgirl. His hands on her thighs to get the most out of every thrust and his vision on that pair of lusciously bouncing tits and gorgeously flushed face as they smiled dumbly at one another. So feverishly in love. 

 

“Sh-shit Jess, I… I’m so close.” He panted, gripping to her thighs tighter and getting a breathless giggle from above. 

 

“M-me too, oh god me too.” Jessica whined, picking up the pace in pounding down on her boyfriend’s cock. Their frenzied motions reaching there precipice as they each let out their own grunt and moan to accompany their much deserved release. Though hers came a whole lot stronger as her eyes rolled to the top of her head in bliss before she collapsed to Joey’s chest bonelessly. 

 

“D-damn babe, was it really that good?” Joey laughed breathlessly, wrapping his arms around her frame and stroking her hair, “Guess we’ll have to do this more often then. If you get like this after an orgasm, shit. Did you already pass out?” 

 

Still snickering, he breathed out a deep, content, sigh while staring up at the ceiling as he let the endorphins slowly wear off. Enjoying the quiet moment. His fingers carding through Jessica’s hair languidly until he reached the back and made a face at feeling something wet and sticky cling to his fingers. In sitting up some and bringing his fingers around to see, his mouth dropped as he gagged on a few horrified sounds in the back of his throat.

 

Blood, it was blood which meant…

 

His gaping maw opened further to let loose a bloodcurdling scream but only to get a gurgle out as the taste of iron filled his mouth and flowed out in red rivets down his chin. The cold sting of the tiny machete blade thoroughly stabbed into his throat until it was being ripped out in quick long slashing motions across the rest of his pale throat, cleanly slitting it for more blood to flow freely from the gaping bubbling neck wound _. _

 

His work done, Jason flicked his blade to the side to get most of the thick red liquid off before turning to jump off of Joey’s shoulder and head for the door. Uncaring of the last few gurgles to come from the teen as he slouched back down to the bed in his final moments of life. The lights started to flicker on and the rolling crunch of a vehicle slowly approaching the cabin from the road outside soon had the tiny killer’s attention. 

 

_ Ch ch ch ah ah ah _

 

The front door opened to a triumphant, if soaked, Mack as he closed the door behind him quickly and shook out the water on him. “Kathy, I’m back. Power’s on, I- Why are you on the floor?” he asked curiously catching his soon to be bride, looking under the other, not flipped upright, couch.

 

“I- Uh…” Kathy was tense, nervously looking up at Mack from her spot on the floor, “D-don’t panic but… Jason got out of the cup.” 

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Mack, please, calm down.” 

 

“H-how did this happen??” Mack stripped out of his rain jacket in seconds flat to toss aside as he urgently walked over to where their killer had been kept, seeing only a pile of glass shards on the floor.

 

“I- I’m sorry, Mack. I took my eyes off him to take apart the machinery and the next thing I know I hear the glass break and he’s nowhere in sight. He must have used his machete to break free, and now I can’t seem to find him anywhere.”

 

“Oh god… Jason is loose… and-and…” The older man paused, “W-where’s Joey and Jessica?”

 

“Upstairs?”

 

“G-go get them, we need to stay together until Jason is contained. I’ll keep looking for him and… clean up this mess before someone steps in it.”

 

“Okay hunny, I won’t be long.” Kathy nodded, swiftly heading up the stairs to retrieve the two teens. 

 

“Okay… So if I was a psycho mass murderer the size of an action figure, where would I be?” Mack mumbled out loud, thinking on it only to groan. He brought a hand up to sweep under his glasses and rub at his face. So much for a clean sweep…

 

At that very moment he heard something fall to the ground. He turned over quickly to see it was the handle of the broom and dustpan that had been inadvertently knocked over. He breathed a sigh of relief, grabbed the dustpan and broom and began to clean up the mess of shards on the floor. No need for any unwanted accidents now. Though just as he had sweeped up the mess onto the pan, down the stairs staggered Kathy, white as a ghost and not looking so good. “Kathy? Sweety? Are you alright? You didn’t walk in on them having sex did you?”

 

“N-no th-th-they’re d-”

 

The front door suddenly opened to a crash of thunder that had the two jumping in surprise as another two teens came walking in, one with a doofy smile on his face as he carried in a thick wooden box while the other looked like a drowned rat as she shivered from the cold. 

 

“Sorry we’re late, Mr.Wilcox. That weather just came out of nowhere, we got turned around and man, it is just hell out there.” Collin laughed nasally, making the young woman behind him roll her eyes, “So, did you guys catch Jason yet?

 

Mack and Kathy looked at each other worriedly before Mack spoke up, “We did… But he escaped the cup we put him under and now he’s loose somewhere in the house…”

 

“Huh, but… Isn’t that him standing on the counter over there?” 

 

_ Ch ch ch ha ha ha _

 

Whipping around to look at the counter, lo and behold there stood their tiny killer escapee standing menacingly at the edge of the tabletop. Just as unmoving as he had been under the cup. 

 

‘Oh god…’ Kathy mouthed. 

 

“Oh man, you actually shrunk him down, wow!” Collin beamed, handing off the wooden box to Terri to make his way over to the counter.

 

“No don’t!!” The older woman warned, getting a surprised look from the teen.

 

“Aw, c’mon Missus Cockburn. I just wanna get a better look at him, it’s not like he can do anything at this size. He’s practically harmless.” He laughed still walking towards the stationary murderer. 

 

“H-he killed Joey and Jessica…”

 

That had the teen stopping in his tracks, the room growing cold and silent as they let the new information sink in. A gasp coming from Terri as Mack stared over at Kathy in horror.

 

“W-what?”

 

“I- I found them in their room… Joey’s neck was slit and Jessica was stabbed in the back of the skull..” Kathy choked on her words as she hugged herself tight. 

 

“Ohgod...” Mack gasped, rushing over to Kathy to console her.

 

“Sh-shit, for real?” Collin stared at the distraught older woman in awe then over to the small Jason in disbelief. “W-well damn, course he's gonna be killing while he still has a weapon. Take that away and he’s got nothing, right?”

 

Both adults nodded shakily, if hesitantly. 

 

“Then I’ll just get the machete away from him.”

 

“No!” Kathy shouted.

 

“Relax ma’am, I’m in charge of feeding the snakes back at the college. I’ve learned how to dodge a strike from them during feeding. This’ll be a piece of cake.” Collin boasted, already heading over to the counter where Jason was still standing. 

 

“J-just be careful…”

 

“Don’t worry about it, I got this.” The teen flashed a grin at the three over by the door keeping their distance. He leaned down but stayed well out of range from the little killer, watching the little monster as much as he was watching him. “J-just like the snakes..” 

 

Swallowing dryly, Collin hesitantly reached towards that little bloodied machete while watching Jason like a hawk for any sudden movements and noticed now that he could see into one of the eye holes of the goalie mask, catching a glimpse at a dark eye staring intently at him. It was unnerving to say the least but the worst part was as his shaking fingers grew closer to that toy sized blade, the killer still hadn’t moved a single muscle to stop him. Not even as his thumb and index finger gingerly clamped over the broad end and moved to tug, only for it to slip through his fingers due to the slickness of the blood and flinching as he jumped back a step. 

 

“J-jesus…” 

 

“W-what is it Collin, did he get you?” Terri asked, neither her or the other two wanting to get anywhere near the little psycho as she clutched the container tightly.

 

“N-no, my fingers slipped grabbing the blade and I thought he moved…” 

 

“Oh, well stop fucking around and get it!” 

 

“What do you think I’m doing..?” Collin scoffed, cleaning his fingers off on his jeans and going in to try again. Just as careful as before while he stuck his tongue in concentration and pinched the end of that blade once more in a tighter grip and gave a light tug. 

 

It didn’t move, neither did Jason’s arm. 

 

“..Uh.” Giving a harder tug, he found that he couldn’t pull the weapon out of the killer’s hand even as he gradually began to pull harder and harder to the point that he had to use both hands for better leverage as he grunted with the effort to take it. 

 

“Quit fooling around Collin!” 

 

“I-I’m not! He’s not letting g- OH!” The teen suddenly fell over backwards on his ass with a surprised grunt, blinking owlishly only to find the small bloody weapon in his hand. Victory! “Yes! I got it! I got it guys!” 

 

The three by the door all let out a huge sigh of relief to Collin disarming the mini murderer with Mack laughing faintly and hugging to Kathy tight. Thank goodness. He thought for sure something bad was going to happen.

 

“Not so tough now without your little machete, huh Jason?”

 

Or not…

 

“Collin please, don’t antagonize him. We already have two dead, don’t piss him off…” 

 

“What’s he gonna do? I have this.” Collin waved the tiny blade in his fingers, holding it up in front of Jason tauntingly at a distance. “No more killing for you, pal. Better luck next time.”

 

_ Ch ch ch ha ha ha _

 

Jason’s right hand slowly closed into a tight fist starting from his pinky than rolling in the rest of his fingers in from an open palm. It was the same hand that had been holding the machete as the muscles in both of his arms visibly tensed up under the clinging wet shirt. Though still made no attempt to move. 

 

“Oh? You wanna go tough guy? Bring it, I’ll even let you take the first punch.”

 

“That’s enough Collin! Leave him alone, and get over here!”

 

“God you guys need to relax, he’s half a ruler tall.” Collin laughed off Mack’s warnings and leaned in close enough to be in arm's reach for the tiny revenant. “One chance tough guy, I’ll let you crack me once in the jaw then I get a crack at you.”

 

Voorhees stared down the teen taking up his entire field of vision, watching as the large teen tapped his jaw for emphasis on where to hit him. Goading him on and the cerebral killer slowly stepped forward. 

 

“Hah, look at this guy’s, monkey see monkey do-”

 

Before Collin could utter another word Jason leaped forth as quick as a shadow and grabbed the teen’s jaw in both hands. Jason paused only briefly to look right into the distraught boy’s eyes, widening at the fact this tiny little monster has him trapped in his iron grip. It took only one swift motion; the jaw was ripped slowly out of the teen’s mouth exposing the muscle and tendons of his jaw as the bone became more apparent. The teen screamed in pain and agony and the silent murderer of Crystal Lake did one final swift tug backwards to take the whole jowl line off of Collin’s face. The male teen gurgling in terror, Jason tilted his head at the sight of Collin’s whirling tongue inside what remained of his bloody mouth. He momentarily stopped to look at the massive jaw he was holding in one hand and decided to use his free hand to rip the boy’s twirling tongue out as quickly in execution as he had done the mandible. 

 

Which was followed by the horrified cries of three girly voices as Collin garbled out his own horrified cry as his hand reached up for his missing jaw and tongue with blood pouring down his neck. Slowly his body began sinking to the floor in shock, only just able to grab feebly at the countertop with his free hand while the other hovered over the damage. He almost let go of the counter altogether to crumple to the floor only to be stopped by Jason’s boot firmly crushing his knuckles down to stop the teen from falling over.

 

He gleamed down at the sight of his machete to retrieve his taken property from that limp broken hand then letting it slump off the rest of the way to the floor. His attention then turned on the three by the door making them all flinch back in fear. Looks like he was done standing around he moved slowly toward the group. His steps became more audible as he moved out of the spurting blood puddles left behind by Collin and on to the clean marble of the kitchen counter leaving little bloody footprints. He jumped off and landed directly on top of the the now lifeless teen’s head. An audible popping noise can be heard as he intentionally landed inside the poor boy’s eye. He only took a moment to grasp his surroundings before he looked down to see his left boot stuck inside the iris of the teen, taking only a moment to pull his left leg out of his eye and jumping off the boy’s face to continue slowly walking towards his next victims. The three survivors could only watch in mute terror as he leisurely walked towards them. 

 

“Oh god, he’s still retained all of his power…” Mack murmured with dread as they backed up into the wall.

 

“W-what does that mean!?” Terri squeaked.

 

“It means he’s still just as strong as he was before!”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Take his seven foot height and super strength and put it into that little body!” Kathy reiterated. 

 

“Oh my god! We’re going to die to a miniature super powered killer?!” 

 

“M-more or less…” 

 

“Mack!” 

 

“I’m not dying to some pipsqueak!” Terri shouted, wrenching the lid off of the wooden box she was holding and flipping it over in her hands just as Jason was hopping off of Collin’s leg to stalk up to them. Once close enough, she launched at him with everything she had to slam the box over top of him and hold it down with both hands and putting all her weight into it as it shook violently. “Shit shit shit! Do something you two!!” 

 

“Um, uh, uh…” Mack grabbed at his head with both hands as he wracked his brain on what to do and seemingly having a lightbulb moment, “We have to get him back to normal.”

 

“What!? Why!?” Kathy questioned, following the man back into the kitchen as he popped open the side of his shrink ray to tinker away at the inside of it.

 

“So we can shrink him back down again and make sure his strength is correctly proportioned right because obviously he’s not supposed to be just as dangerous tiny as he is at normal size! Now pass me that screwdriver!” 

 

“I don’t care what either of you do!” Terri called out, still holding down the shaking box, “Just hurry up before he- Stops?” 

 

Mack and Kathy both turned to stare at the motionless box that Terri was still putting her weight on, too scared to move away even as the room grew quiet. She looked over at the two adults on what to do.

 

“Whatever you do… Do not lift the box.” 

 

“I’m not an idiot!”

 

“Well… I wish I could say the same.”

 

“Oh Mack, you didn’t know this would happen.”

 

“I should have tested it more! Made certain it would work!” Mack huffed, taking the screwdriver and working away at the innards of the machine. “Then no one would have died…”

 

“It’s alright, hunny. No one is going to blame you for their deaths, we all knew the risks we were about to take trying to capture the Jason Voorhees… Though Collin could have been a little smarter about his choices.” Kathy grimaced at the blood soaked jawbone still sitting on the counter, wanting to move it but not exactly wanting to touch it either. 

 

While Mack was swiftly working away at recalibrating his ray, Terri was hesitantly moving her hands off of the top of the box, letting them hover over top of it for a few seconds to see if it would start shaking again but it never did as she withdrew her hands completely. She settled them on her lap nervously, watching the container adamantly and ready in case it started going crazy again. Though as the passing seconds went by to nothing, fear and worry began to set it.

 

Was he still under there? Had he escaped somehow and was probably creeping up on her now with his machete at ready to stab her in the back of the neck? How was she to know without looking?

 

In hindsight, a glass or maybe a plastic container might have been a better idea but those would have been easily enough to break out of compared to metal or thick wood. Or even small holes to peek into.. 

 

Dead silence, way too quiet for a psycho killer. He was up to something and Terri’s fear, worry and a hint of curiosity was starting to claw at her mind, she had to check. Had to know if he was still in there without lifting the box. So she leaned in close with her head turned to the side to listen for something. Anything. But nothing came, not that she was close enough to really hear through the box and was hesitant as she moved in closer to press her ear to the wood…

 

There was something faint and strange sounding from within.

 

_ Ch ch ch ha ha ha _

 

A sound she’s never placed before as she listened for it again only for nothing to come. Nothing but a pair of thick little arms bursting through the wooden box faster than she could react and grabbing at her eyes, getting one in each hand as she shrieked like a banshee and pulled her head away. Only to have both of her eyeballs wrenched from their sockets with a splatter of blood that began to ooze from the gaping eye holes as she flailed about blindly and wailed in panic. Unable to see, she stumbled into a table by the door, knocking it over in her hysteric state only to keep going and trip on the throw rug to go staggering head first through a window. Her body slumped over the jagged glass laced frame with a shard lodged in her throat from impact, leaving her unmoving and dripping blood.

 

Back over at the wooden box, Jason had already made his way out and was standing on top of the container with both eyeballs still clutched in each hand by the pale blue iris’ as he faced the remains of his latest victim before slowly turning around to stare at the two in the kitchen. Two sets of wide eyes stared back at him in mute horror after having witnessed his savagery on the poor girl only for it to get so much worse as he took both the eyes he had and brutally smashed them together in front of him with a gush of blood and vitreous. Splashing the contents all over his mask, chest and arms before tossing the leftover flesh bags to each side then began to stalk towards them as he unsheathed his machete. 

 

“M-Mack…” 

 

“I know...” The older man scrambled to fix up his machine, sweating up a storm. 

 

“Mack!” 

 

“I know!! I- Got it!” He declared triumphantly, not even bothering to throw the panel back on before he went ducking under the canon part to reach the controls. And with a quick series of commands, he shoved the swivelling end in Jason’s direction and fired.

 

Taking the beam full on in the chest, Jason was staggered back from his advance, pushing him until his back collided with the wooden box and pinning him to the side as the effects of the ray took hold. His frame starting to grow larger and larger with each passing second as he fought hard against the laser beam to get to the two by the machine, stubbornly determined to end their existence. And once he reached a certain point in size did he take one heavy step forward, then another and another. 

 

It had been scary enough to see the killer walk towards them while small but growing bigger as he slowly advanced was downright terrifying with each growing step. Nearing his goal and almost back to his glorious near seven foot frame.

 

“H-he’s big enough, right?! Shrink him!” Kathy stuttered, moving to duck behind the counter.

 

“N-not yet! I don’t want to make the same mistake twice in shrinking him too soon!” Mack stood by his machine adamantly as Jason was still fighting against the beam and almost within arm’s reach of the two but was focused on the older man. Likely pissed about being shrunk down as that machete was raised high. 

 

“MACK!” 

 

The blade was brought down just as the older man moved to change the controls, slamming into the base of the shrink rays’ cannon and but a hair’s breadth away from connecting with Wilcox’s skull. He stumbled to the floor and the machine may have saved him but it also sparked violently from the damage done and popped out a few small explosions as smoke began to spew from the hole. Though the beam continued on but grew thicker, stronger, strong enough to send Jason, with his machete, skidding back a good three meters across the floor by his booted feet before catching himself to stop the momentum of the thrust. 

 

But before the killer could take one step to regain ground, he suddenly lurched up in height as his head collided with the ceiling, forcing it down as his shoulders connected next then went through the ceiling as his body began to grow at an alarming rate. Unintentionally expanding his way through the second floor until he burst through the roof.

 

“Shit!” Mack cursed, rushing up off the floor to hit the kill switch and end the growth of the now massive murderer. Going from bad to worse, both he and Kathy gaped at the thick legs and hole in the ceiling where the rest of Jason was.

 

“W-what are you waiting for?” Kathy quiet but urgently said, staring at those unmoving treetrunk sized legs, “Shrink him back down!” 

 

“R-right.” 

 

Flipping the machine back on had it instantly blowing up in his face and belching out a fresh wave of smoke from the hole in it only to fizzle out. Even as Mack tried to flick it on and off. 

 

“Fuck!” He hissed, coughing and waving away the smoke, “It’s broken!” 

 

“Then fix it!” Cockburn shouted only to immediately regret it as those legs lurched back, crashing through the wall and bringing half the cabin with the killer.

 

Once the dust had settled down quickly with the rain, Voorhees was standing just outside of the cabin with debris and parts of the cabin clinging to his clothes as he stared at the mess he had made making his exit. His head slowly tilting to the side curiously before turning it left to right to take in his new surroundings at his two story height. Once he got his bearings, he looked back down at the half destroyed house and knelt down with a hand to the ground to look inside for his two victims only to see the kitchen empty. 

 

“O-oh god…” Mack whimpered quietly as he and Kathy were ducked behind the island counter with their backs resting against it. Hidden from sight, for now. “Is- is he still..?” 

 

“I’m not looking…” Kathy shook her head, too scared to see if their oversized killer was still there since the only thing they could hear was the rain pouring in from outside. Which was now technically inside with the half of the cabin missing. 

 

“W-well I can’t fix this if he kills me right away, then I’ll have made matters so much w-worse than the way it had been before…”

 

“What do you want me to do? Throw a rock and hope he goes for it?”

 

“M-maybe? I don’t know... It would just be nice to know if he left or not so I can fix all of this.” 

 

Sighing, Kathy felt around on her person for anything at all that could help in this situation and found her compact in the pocket of her coat. That was pretty convenient but there wasn’t much time to waste in thinking it over as she popped it open and carefully poked the mirror around the corner of the counter only to suck in a surprised breath. That was a really big ass damaged mask tilted on its side and adamantly staring in their direction. The eye twitching in each direction, still looking for them as a flash of lightning quickly revealed one dark eye for a split second honed in on their vicinity.

 

“W-well?”

 

“He’s still there, a-and I think he knows we’re here…” She swallowed nervously, the hand holding the compact shaking as she watched Jason. Only to laugh weakly, “Where’s a rock when you need it…” 

 

Mack laughed along, just as quietly before slumping deeper in his spot. “We are royally fucked…” 

 

“Yeah… But at least we’ll be fucked together.” Kathy smiled, reaching with her free hand over to Mack to take up his and squeeze it tight. 

 

After their little moment, she turned back to look at her mirror only to go pale as she snapped it shut and brought it to her chest as she quickly slumped down low to the floor. Fear obvious in her eyes.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Get down!” 

 

Mack trusted his girlfriend and slumped the rest of the way down to lay on the floor. Feeling Kathy squeeze his hand in a bruising grip, his entire body grimaced in shock as a massive slimy, fetid, bloodied and putrid hand came reaching over the top of the counter. His eyes widened as the killer’s enormous hand hovered over him feeling the air for what would be seconds seemed like an eternity. However the whole situation was about to get much, much worse. On the fingertip of Jason’s hand was a frothy remnant of Terri’s eye jelly. The wretched smell first hit Mack like a truck, nothing can describe the mixture of pus, eye mucus and boiling rot that was now dripping all over his precious machine. ‘SHIT MY MACHINE!’ thought Mack in his head **.**

 

Kathy could feel him tense up, shaking her head at him. Don’t do it, but it was already too late.

 

“N-NO!” Mack shouted shrilly, scrambling to his feet and throwing himself in front of his machine with his eyes shut tight. He didn’t care what it took to save it, even though in his feverish dash he now was covered in the rotten jelly of Terri’s eye juice. It was their only hope for fixing this mess and if Jason got his disgustingly vile hands on it and broke it would be a new hell on Earth with the massive killer. He was prepared to die for it but was an incredibly stupid move on his part when he was more important and capable of building another one to fix this.

 

Mistakes have been made, but luckily for him this one wasn’t going to brutally murder his ass as he slowly opened his eyes to nothing in front of him. That hand was gone but the owner was still kneeling outside of the destroyed cabin with his attention turned to face across the lake. It was hard to make out through the rain that was just now starting to let up, but it sounded like loud music and the whoops and hollers of a bunch of teens about to have a party at one of the lakeside cabins. 

 

_ Ch ch ch ha ha ha  _

 

“Oh shit…” Mack whispered, watching in horror as Jason stood up and started walking towards the lake with foot falls heavy enough to cause faint tremors that faded away with his retreating form. 

 

“Well, that was fortunate…” Kathy whispered in awe. 

 

“Fortunate?! Those kids are going to die!”

 

“That may be but they just bought you some time to fix the shrink ray.” She stated matter of factly while reaching over, with a hand towel she had found, to wipe off as much of the sludge and jelly from Mack as she could.

 

“Doesn’t make me feel any better about it…” 

 

“Then you better get on with fixing it. How long do you think it will take?”

 

“Ten...fifteen minutes tops but I’ll need to grab my tools from the van.”

 

“Better hurry, from the looks of it it might take Jason that long just to get around the lake.” Kathy pointed out, walking around the counter to witness the gigantic killer stopping at the water’s edge and staring out across it. Likely thinking on the best route to getting there. “Unless he stops to smell the flowers, you should be good then we can just lure him back and- Uh…oh.”

 

They really shouldn’t have been surprised. This was the silent killer that had a way of doing things that were unexpected. Walking right into the lake his massive form eclipsing moon slowly disappears into the Crystal Lake. Vanishing from sight not too long after trudging in and the ripples from his descent didn’t stay long as the water calmed and left with it a terrible sinking feeling to having lost sight of someone so big. Not even bubbles marked where he was. 

 

“R-right, tools.” Mack stammered, already tripping over himself to head to the door. He backed around the counter to slowly step around Collin’s dead form. Though he flinched back at catching sight of Terri’s body still draped in the window, very much dead as he slowly opened the door then zipped out.

 

Kathy, on the other hand, stayed rooted in place staring out across Crystal Lake, searching for any signs of Jason and just now noticing that it had stopped raining as the reflection of the moon across the lake was bright and full. Ominous as it hung over them with the dark clouds above opening up to reveal it. 

 

_ Ch ch ch ah ah ah _

 

“Woooo! Fuck yeah, gonna get drunk and have all the sex!!” One of the already drunk chicks cheered as she thrust out her drink to the sky with an obnoxious laugh while she wobbled about.

 

“Well then shut up and get in here already, bitch. Don’t just say it, do it!” 

 

“Fuck yeah!!” 

 

The rowdy group of teens cheered away as the majority of them filtered into the cabin loudly. The music was cranked to max and the beer was already being passed around along with a few roaches. It looked like they would be partying the night away without a care in the world or any sort of courtesy for small camps down the way from them. 

 

“Hey! Me and Brad are going out skinny dipping since it’s stopped raining, if anyone wants to join we’ll be outside!” 

 

The blonde chick wasn’t heard at all over the music but honestly didn’t care as she and Brad went running out towards the lake. Both of them giggling as they stripped down along the way, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake before they were both naked and diving into the cool water. All coy smiles and playful gropes as they splashed around in the moonlit lake without a care in the world. 

 

“I’m gonna get you, Britney!” Brad teased, playfully swimming towards her when she got a good distance away.

 

“No way!” Britney laughed, swimming further away from Brad for a moment only to pause when she couldn’t hear him behind her anymore. “Brad?” 

 

Looking around the water and on the banks, there was no sign of the other, not even a ripple in the water from where he had been as she floated in place and searched around for him. Worry growing on her features.

 

“Brad? This isn’t funny, where did you go?!” She called out, whipping around in the water, “Bra-AHH!”

 

Suddenly dragged under, she kicked and struggled as hard as she could to reach the surface with a loud gasp of air only for Brad to surface right beside her, laughing at her expense. To which she swatted him in the chest.

 

“You ass! I thought you drowned!”

 

“Ha ha, sorry, couldn’t resist. You should have seen the look on your face!” 

 

“Humph!” She huffed, turning away from him and covering her chest.

 

“Aw, babe don’t be like that, I said I was sorry.” 

 

“I’m going in for a drink.” 

 

“Come on Britney, it was a joke.” 

 

Completely done with Brad, Britney swam back over to the beach and made her way up on to land to gather her clothes, moody and pissy about being scared by the asshat. Uncaring as he continued to call out to her until she got fed up and turned around to shout at him. Only to find him gone. 

 

“Oh ha ha, you dick! Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me!” She frowned, scanning the water for him once more. Expecting him to try and scare her again, “Don’t even think about it! You scare me again and you’re not getting any tonight! You hear me!?”

 

Still nothing. Boy oh boy was he dead if he got her again, but after a minute bubbles started to rise up from one spot on the surface before Brad came back up but was belly down. Head down and listless as he floated.  

 

“Nice try Brad! But I’m not going to ‘save you’ then try to resuscitate you only for you to steal a kiss to try and make up!!

 

But as the seconds ticked by and still no movement from the young man, Britney began to grow worried, biting her lip nervously. Had he actually drowned? Was he fucking with her? Shit, he was dying and she was just standing there being a cunt about it. 

 

“Oh my god, Brad!” She called out in a panic, running into the water and diving in to swim as quickly as she could towards him with everything she had. Only for his body to dip back under and disappear from sight. “BRAD!” 

 

Taking a deep breath and diving under, the blonde frantically searched out her drowning lover in the low visibility of the dark and murky lake. The horsing and swimming earlier had kicked up dirt from the edges of lake causing visibility to be poor and meaning she had to search by hand. In her frantic searching she landed on something slimy and smooth which she groped to be sure it was Brad but it didn’t feel right. It felt off and completely wrong as she slowly adjusted to the dark grunge to make out her hand in some sort of hole. Realization quickly dawning on her the more she could make out as she ripped her hand away from the opening. Britney almost thought she was in some dream, in the murky moonlit waters she could make out a dark pearl staring right at her. Her imagination dropped immediately when the soft decayed eyelids dropped over the pearl and she knew she was now staring at one huge eye in the middle of Crystal Lake. 

 

She screamed in the water emitting a small pitched cry and bubbles. Nothing was left in Britney but fear and dread and she frantically swam towards the edge of the lake she came in on. Losing air and hope her eyes widened and she let out an even louder pitched scream when she caught sight of Brad’s limp form held in one massive hand before her vision suddenly grew dark as the palm of the other hand instantly wrapped around and crushed her. 

 

No more bubbles. No more movement. Just another body that was released to float back up to the surface along with the other one Jason had been holding before continuing on his way, breaking the surface not long after and approaching the annoyingly loud, music blaring cabin. The occupants of the building unaware of anything amiss as they partied on.

 

_ Ch ch ch ah ah ah _

 

“Wow man! The bass to this music is practically shaking the house!” 

 

“I know right!? We have got to ask Keith where he got his sick sound system!”

 

“Hell yeah! Where is the guy anyways?!” 

 

“I think he’s upstairs banging Vicki!”

 

“For real? Lucky bastard, she’s smokin’ hot!” 

 

“No shit, I’d hit that!”

 

“Who wouldn’t?!” 

 

The two laughed, clinking bottles and drinking down their beers with gusto. Getting hammered their top priority as they cheered and headed for the dance floor to pick up their own dates for the night. Hoping to get as lucky as Keith. 

 

And speaking of the adolescent african american, lucky he was as he and Vicki made out on the bed while bumping and grinding against each other to the music filtering through the floorboards of the second floor. Pulling away only to pant and moan as they caught their breath with Keith leaning over her with a stupid grin plastered all over his face. Knowing full well he was about to get some from the hottest chick at the party.

 

“Ready?” 

 

“As I’ll ever be.” Vickie grinned back, seductively hot and devious. 

 

Mentally fist pumping, Keith lined up and proceeded to eagerly push into the wet, welcoming embrace of that sweet snatch and getting barely the head of his dick in before the chick below him shrieked. His eyes wide as he swiftly pulled away.

 

“Shit, are you alright? I know I’m kind of big but-”

 

“It wasn’t that!” Vicki scoffed but stared wide eyed and pointed at the window behind him, “There was a fucking huge eye staring at me from the window!” 

 

Turning to look out said window, the young man saw nothing but the dark night of the forest and nothing else. He couldn’t help chuckling, shaking his head as he turned to look back at the other, “So how much have you had to smoke?”

 

“One hit… But I swear I saw an eye! It was just staring at me and...and-!”

 

“Baby girl, we’re on the second floor. You’re seeing things, good weed does that, there’s no eye. Trust me,” Keith winked, “by the time I’m finished with you, you’ll be raving about my big black one eyed snake instead.”

 

Vicki laughed, “That was horrid.”

 

He just smiled, leaning in for another heated kiss while moving back into position and pushing in in one smooth motion. A groan bubbling out of both of them as they parted followed by the small squeaks of the bed rocking.  

 

_ Ch ch ch ha ha ha _

 

With overeager hormones and being that of young adults, the two were able to thrust and grind against one another to a very happy climax that left both of them pleasantly exhausted as Keith laid out on top of Vicki’s beauteous bosom, nuzzling into the softness as they sighed in unison. He doubted nothing could break the good mood, not even that weird creaking sound coming from above. 

 

Only to have an ear-piercing shriek go ringing through his ears as he jerked upright to stare at Vicki’s ashen face as she stared up and off to the side, his vision following and a cry of his own joined hers. Guess she had been right about a huge fucking eye because the left one in that huge goalie masked face was peering down on them with fierce intensity through the hole in the ceiling being held up by the giant. That right eye all but glowing like a second moon in the sky. 

 

It took Jason barely any effort to slide the tip of his blade into the opening he had made for himself in the cabin, much like opening up a dollhouse, and swiftly stabbed at the bed of the two screaming teens but only pegging the female. The other one was surprisingly nimble in lurching back to tumble off the end of the bed and continue on screaming as Vicki, along with the bed, was stabbed clean in half. Her screams turning to gurgles then wet coughs as blood dripped from her mouth, eyes wide and gaping at her reflection in the metal of that blood stained machete that was still through her torso and the bed.

 

Not that Keith was doing any better, shrieking in terror and losing his shit at seeing the young woman in two pieces and somehow still, barely, alive. Though his screams came to an abrupt end at being clutched into the tight fist of the killer, completely missing that massive arm slipping in to silence him as his bones cracked and blood was hacked out just from being grabbed.

 

He wasn’t immediately crushed, just restrained and silenced while Jason’s head slowly tilted curiously, thinking as he then turned his attention out towards Crystal Lake. New thoughts and ideas forming beneath that scarred hockey mask to the prospect of what he could do at this size seeing as killing now was as easy as making a fist. He glanced back over at his hand to find his latest victim unmoving and completely silent now as he opened his fingers, gazing down at the broken form lying limp in the palm of his hand. So much for Keith. The youth was dumped to the ground in a heap then he removed his machete from the bed and slowly lowered the roof back into place too make it seem it had never been cracked open, before moving on to scope out his next target. 

 

_ Ch ch ch ah ah ah _

 

“I really don’t want to ask but…” Mack called over from his shrink ray, wiping his brow off on the sleeve of his shirt as he turned to look at Kathy, “What’s he doing..?” 

 

“...Putting the roof back on the cabin like it’s a dollhouse, walking around the back and… he’s gone.” Kathy sighed, pulling the binoculars from her eyes to rub them. “I think he got someone…” 

 

“Shit…”

 

“What’s the ETA on your progress?” 

 

“Almost done, eighty to eighty five percent abouts. He really did a number on it...like he’s about to do on those poor kids.”

 

“Oh hunny, it’s alright. They were all likely to overdose on drugs, become addicts, lose all their brain cells drinking or do something just as equally stupid, he’s honestly doing them a favour.” 

 

“...That is not funny.” Mack held back a few snorts as he went back to work. “A-and I’m not laughing…” 

 

Kathy couldn’t help a small smile herself, shaking her head as she peered back through the binoculars in search of Jason only to curse under her breath, “Shit, get back in the house guys… He’s going to kill you…” 

 

_ Ch ch ch ah ah ah _

 

“Can’t believe we’ve gone through so much booze already.”

 

“That’s because you keep drinking it down like you’re in the desert and it’s water.” 

 

“Who asked you, Dylan?! I paid for it, I should be drinking a majority of it now tell Curtis to get his head out of his ass so we can pack the rest of it in.”

 

“Whatever ya say. Hey Curtis, dipstick, quit zoning out. We got shit to do.” Dylan called out to the teen that didn’t look close to old enough to drink, watching the kid stare out into the woods. 

 

“Isn’t… Isn’t there like, some kind of curse or murderer out in these woods?” 

 

“Don’t be a pussy, Curtis. No one believes in those old Jason Voorhees legends, they’re just myths to keep rowdy teens away. Now get your ass over here and carry in a few of these flats.” 

 

“Fine…” Curtis sighed, walking around the back of the van to hold out his arms for a load. Only to nearly drop the case once it was dropped in his skinny arms before it was quickly yanked back. 

 

“Fucking hell! Don’t drop it! This shit ain’t cheap!” 

 

“Damn, relax Jonathan. Here, take the flashlight, you can’t fuck that up.” Dylan shoved a flashlight in the kid’s hands before hoping in the van to help in dragging out more booze to the open back with Jon. 

 

Taking up the task with another annoyed sigh, Curtis pointed the light into the back with a look of boredom as the two inside started to argue over how much should be brought in, leaving him to let his mind drift away. Attention back on the woods surrounding the cabin with apprehension visible on his face as he scanned the darkened areas with narrowed eyes, trying to make out what he could in the dark. His scanning soon turned to Crystal Lake as he looked out over the calm water, everything looking normal until he noticed something floating in the water. Two somethings he couldn’t quite make out but quickly lost interest to a rather loud snap that had him whipping around to the forest once more, eyes wide to a sudden gigantic dark mass that hadn’t been there before. 

 

“Guys…” He called out, trying to get the attention of the two still squabbling away in the van, “G-guys-”

 

“What!? What do you want?!” Jonathan shouted back, already fed up with the kid.

 

“There’s something out there… I think it’s Jason…” 

 

“Will you just drop it already!?” Jon hopped out of the back of the van with Dylan in tow, looming over Curtis as he snatched the flashlight out of Curtis’ hands. “Here, I’ll show you there’s nothin’ out there. Watch.” 

 

Flicking the light out towards the wooded area, he quickly flicked it back and forth across the trees and foliage with little care to actually proving a point. Just quickly showing nothing was there and that the brat was overreacting until he paused the light on something that didn’t look like a tree. 

 

“The hell is that?” Dylan asked, suddenly curious along with Jonathan as that light slowly climbed up the object. Much to the growing horror of Curtis as he clued in right away as to what they were looking at but couldn’t voice a single word.

 

Rooted in place as that little dot of yellow light climbed higher and higher up and ending on a hockey mask staring down at them. Now all three of them were frozen in place while the flashlight shook in Jon’s grip, shaking up the light enough to catch quick glimpses of a narrowed eye before it was dropped altogether as he screamed like a little girl and went diving into the back of the van followed by Dylan. Leaving behind a terror stricken Curtis.

 

“Go go go!!” Dylan shouted while jumping into the passenger seat as Jon revved the engine and slammed down on the gas. 

 

The van didn’t move at first, wheels spinning with a squeal as it kicked up the dirt and gravel to spray at Curtis who was quickly shook out of his state of shock at being pelted with rocks and taking this as his chance to get the hell out of there as he booked it in the opposite direct down the road. Just as the big van gained some traction and went lurching forward for about three meters before abruptly crashing. 

 

“Shit…” Jon groaned, holding a hand under his bloody nose which he had smashed into the steering wheel, “What did I hit..?” 

 

Dylan was no better, neither of them having put on their seat belts to avoid this as he rubbed the back of his neck. Both soon gazing out the windshield to figure out what they had hit, seeing their front end crunched in with one headlight out and that same mass as before now standing in front of them.  

 

“Oh fuck!” Jon hissed, reaching for the key once more to start the engine only to pale as it wouldn’t turn over. No matter how many times he tried.

 

“Jon!” 

 

“I’m trying!”

 

“No, Jon!!” Dylan grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and all but threw both of them into the back of the van just as the cab was crushed in from above with a cacophony of breaking glass and groaning metal. “Q-quick! Out the back!”

 

Jason tilted his head as his victims were scrambling for the exit inside this tiny van. The two teens almost reached the open exit in time only to be sent flying back as the hockey masked killer slammed his fist with enough force to slam the doors shut in there faces and crushing the doors inward, rendering them inoperable. 

 

Dylan got back up quickly realizing what was going to happen. He’s seen Jurassic Park, he know’s what the T-Rex does to the Jeep and Jason is about to do the same thing but the big difference; Jason isn’t a blind dumb dinosaur!    
  
“Shit! Jon do you have a box of flares right? We are camping out in the woods you said you came prepared!” Dylan yelled in a panic.    
  
“F-Fuck WHAT? Flares!? Man I don’t even know I can’t handle this shit right now!” Jon practically biting his lip at the thought of what’s to come.   
  
“What kind of fucking idio-”   
  
Before Dylan could finish his sentence he saw a sharp red and white colored box fly past his view as Jason was toying with the van. Could this be it? He dived for it and opened it to see a flare gun and three flares.    
  
“No fucking way Jon, you aren’t as dumb as I fucking thought you were”    
  
“Fuck you Dylan” Jon now looking pale as he was seeing out the front of the van window which quickly turned to screaming as he looked out the front of the van window and saw Jason’s distinct hockey mask peering right back at him. His goaltender’s eye sockets like black holes peering right back at them.

 

“Don’t fucking scream you idiot, have you not seen Jurassic Park?” Dylan now in more control of his fear than ever before.

 

He grabbed the flare gun and loaded one of three flares and fired it through the broken glass and right into Jason’s mask. The flare falling and fizzing off the size of his hockey mask having no effect on the huge killer slowly crushing the van.    
  
“Shit shit shit shit” Dylan frantically trying to load another flare before his venue of aim became too small from all the crushing. The second flare landed the same as the first, Dylan’s hands visibly shaking.   
  
“Dylan what the fuck this isn’t going to work, you’re just pissing him off” Jon sweating and breathing heavy at his impending  _ DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM _ .   
  
“If I don’t do anything we are still going to die you numbfuck!”   
  
In the panic yelling Dylan finally managed to load the final flare. ‘Third time’s a charm’ he thought right before shooting the final flare and to both Jon and his amazement lands his mark right into Jason’s good eye.

 

Jason reared back in pain. The flare like a burning hot coal on his eye forced him to lift his mask up with his right hand in an attempt to brush away the burning flare, causing him to lose his grip with his left hand on the van and drop the two teens. With serene calmness shortly setting in after the van hit the ground with an audible crunch of glass and metal, Dylan thought what he did actually worked. He also thought how amazing it is that even after the van fell several feet they were still alive. 

 

“Is… is it over?” Jon whimpered.

 

That stretch of silence went on longer than necessary as the two teens fearfully waited for a chance to escape. They both saw an opening at the front of the van where the glass was broken just enough that a human body could carefully fit through. They both understood the risks and Dylan opted to go first as he slowly crawled his way to the open window. He looked around for Jason and did not see his massive feet. In fact not only did he not see Jason he could not hear him moving. 

 

Dylan was able to crawl out just enough to then notice above him the hockey mask in the sky.    
  
“Shit he was hiding on the opposite side of the van, how the fuck did the flare have no effect on him!?” Dylan exclaim still swearing openly knowing what was about to come next.   
  


“Hurry the fuck up or else we are-” 

 

Jon couldn’t finish his words as Jason tenderly crouched down to pick up the half crushed van with one hand. He tilted his head and look outward to Crystal Lake. He looked back down to the van and in his mind could feel a strong urge to really test his strength. They attempted to blind him. Now he will attempt to make them feel real fear.

  
Dylan was still trying to get out even though the van was lifted completely off the ground. The huge stalking killer gingerly pushed Dylan in. The teen audibly gagged as the finger was putrid and rotten and the smell kept flaring into the teen’s nose no matter how hard he tried to hold his breath. 

 

With the mouse back in the trap Jason crushed the van. Leaving just enough room for the teens to breath but no longer will they have a space to crawl out of. The van was now almost a small ball of crushed metal. Jason could feel the teens still attempting to squirm for safety. He quickly threw the van like a small baseball into Crystal Lake. Their panicked screams falling on deaf ears as Jason watched the van from the shore, observing it bob up and down on the surface a few times before slowly sinking down into the depths of large lake bed with only bubbles marking its location. Lasting for but a few short minutes before going back to being calm and serene. Practically untouched.

 

“Holy shit…” An awe filled voice not to far off had Jason turning his head down towards the teen a good three arm lengths from him and was staring out into the lake where the van had been thrown in. They then turned to look up at him and all but jumped back in surprise to being stared down at as they slowly backed up.

 

“I- Uh, ohshit, uh… I- I didn’t like th-them anyways..?” Curtis blurted out, zipping his lip quickly after. Should have ran when he had the chance but witnessing the giant murderer toying then crushing the van up into a ball then chucking it into the lake had been certainly something. “An-and that was p-pretty rad!” 

 

He swallowed dryly when Jason gazed at him for a moment longer before turning to look back at the lake, leaving him to nearly collapse with relief as the massive killer stared out across the water and oddly tilted his head. Then did a full body turn to face him so quickly Curtis yelped and stumbled back a few more steps. 

 

“H-hey now, w-we’re cool r-r-right? No need to uh…” Curtis glanced over at the water then back, just barely catching Jason doing the same before he took a huge step forward. And it was all the warning he needed before turning tail and booking it down the road with a string of ‘ohshit’s’ following at being chased by a guy four times his size. 

 

_ Ch ch ch ah ah ah  _

 

“Shit! I can’t sit by and watch him kill anymore of these kids, I’m luring him over!” Kathy announced, digging through a duffle bag of emergency items and prepping the flare gun she had found not to long ago in it as plan A for getting Jason back over to them. 

 

“What?! You can’t, I’m only ninety four percent finished!” 

 

“Well you’ll just have to work faster then because that stupid...stupid kid isn’t dying on my watch!” She called back, already taking aim and firing the flare out across the lake in the direction Jason was heading then loading another one. “Please work…” 

 

Whizzing away with a whistle, the bright red flare made it to the other side of the lake with little problem and even went further still as it went zipping a few feet above Curtis’ head and continued on into the woods to ping off a few trees. It drew Jason’s attention, taking it off the kid for a moment but not in the right direction that Kathy wanted as he gazed into the forest at the still lit flare on the ground. So she fired another round, hoping that the massive killer would stay put for a few moments longer to let the second flare reach but quickly loaded up the last one to shoot off. 

 

The second one went by Jason’s face and it looked like he was slowly clueing in to what was going on then knew for certain as the last one pegged him right in the side of his hockey mask. That had his immediate attention as he whipped around to glare across the lake. 

 

“Hey!! Hey!! Over here! Come get us!!” Kathy shouted as loud as she could, waving her arms around before digging around in her bag to pull out a flare and lighting it to catch his attention. “Jason! Over here!”

 

“Are you seriously calling his name?” Mack asked, glancing over at his girlfriend.

 

“Why not? I’ve heard he reacts positively to it...or was it negatively? Either way it’ll get him over here faster. Hey!! Jason Voorhees!!” 

 

“Use the megaphone then.” He offered only to get an odd look, “College rally’s, never leave home without one. It should be behind the passenger seat.” 

 

Kathy swiftly moved to find the megaphone, looking it over then looking up to squint out across the lake. Hoping to still have Jason’s attention only to scramble to get the device on. Precious seconds were at stake, that stupid kid must have fallen running and the killer was right back to stalking and was almost on top of him. 

 

The megaphone clicked on with a high squeal of static but there was no time to test it as Kathy brought it to her mouth and yelled, 

 

“JASON!!!” 

 

_ Ch ch ch ah ah ah  _

 

“N-n-no, please, d-don’t kill me...” Curtis begged and cried, scrambling to crawl away backwards from the towering monster that shook the ground with each step. There had been so many chances to escape but he had let each one slip through his fingers yet still held on to that last thread of hope. Third time’s a charm, right? 

 

Maybe not as Jason loomed tall over him, the moon perfectly haloing the killer’s head and darkening that mask to a sinister appearance that promised nothing but death as one huge hand reached for him. This was it and there was nothing he could do but raise up his arms reflexively and shutting his eyes tight while shivering with fear. His life flashing before his eyes and-

 

“JASON!!!”

 

Jason? The ground shook violently as the giant of a killer whipped around towards the lake again, staring out at someone across the way. The person who had been shooting flares at them! His third time’s a charm luck must have been kicking in and he wasn’t going to squander this opportunity as he rushed to his feet and ran like hell. 

  
  


“JASON!! COME ON, YOU HAVEN’T KILLED US YET!!” 

 

“D-do you really need to say things like that?” 

 

“You should have seen how fast he turned to look at me when I called his name, this is definitely working.” Kathy laughed, giddy at having saved the kid who finally took his cue get the hell out of there. Finally. “JASON! JA- Oh oh, here he comes!” 

 

“Great…” Mack sighed, already nervous as he finished up the last minute repairs.

 

“Uh well, good news is he’s coming, bad news is he is taking full strides so he’ll probably be here in five minutes… So uh, negatively, he reacts negatively to his name being called.”

 

“Also great…”

 

“Is the machine ready at least?” 

 

“Yeah, just get him to stand where you are and I’ll shrink him right back down.” 

 

“Got it.” Kathy nodded, lighting up another flare and tossing it to the ground where they needed Jason before grabbing up her duffle bag of supplies and running back into the torn apart cabin to hide behind the island counter. 

 

Now they wait…again. Only this time they wanted him to technically find them. 

 

“So… five minutes?” 

 

“Abouts, though he did not look pleased… I think, the mask makes it kind of hard to tell and he always looks kind of tense.” 

 

“And you’re supposed to be the behaviour specialist.” 

 

“Hey, give me a break. He’s a sociopathic murderer wearing a hockey mask to obscure his disfigured face, and has body language that permanently suggests undisguised aggression no matter the situation. Example, when he was small…” 

 

“I know, I was just teasing you.” Mack smiled with some amusement only to go stock still as subtle vibrations clued them into Jason’s arrival. The two of them peering out the huge hole in the cabin to wait for the giant to come around as they tried to pinpoint where he was through those heavy foot steps

 

Though it didn’t last long as the area suddenly grew tense and silent, eerily so. At least until two arms crashed through the back wall of the kitchen, aiming around both sides of the shrink ray to grab them up, one in each hand, but only caught up Mack as he shrieked and grabbed ahold of the cannon of his machine. Which was swivelled around with him as he was being pulled out of the kitchen and towards the new gaping hole Jason had made for himself.

 

“Kathy!!” He cried out, grip like iron on his machine to stay put but did little good as the shrink ray scraped the wooden floor along with him. “HELP!”

 

“Hold on!” Kathy called out while upturning her bag and shoving everything around until she found another flare gun. Perfect! “Don’t move!”

 

“Are you being serious right now!?” 

 

Taking aim, she pointed the gun right at the masked face kneeling just outside of the cabin and peering in to see what his victim was holding on to keep him from being pulled out all the way. Distracted as it were until a flare was shot right into his eye, forcing him to immediately let go of Mack as he was temporarily blinded. 

 

“Now’s your chance!”

 

Wheezing at being grabbed tight, Mack hurriedly limped to the controls and smashed his fist into the button right before doubling over to hug his sore sides. While the shrink ray fired nailing Jason once more in the chest something was wrong. The oversized killer wasn’t shrinking at all, just twitching and convulsing in place. Then his head was breaking out into violent spasms and an audible popping noise could be heard followed by the dark holes in his mask spewing blood and oozing puss. 

 

Mack reared back in horror as Jason’s body was snapping and breaking, as if every bone and tendon in his body was breaking or tearing itself apart. His skin already a putrid greenish tint was now bubbling and boiling as if it was turning into soup and falling off in large oozing chunks. His already large swollen fingers now clenched deep into his palms, twitching and digging his nails so far deep that blood and wads of skin could be seen torn off. The sight of his body literally rotting away now exposing enlarged maggots, grubs and worms as they struggle to escape the now writhing form of Jason plopping to the ground with a sickening thud and smell that could not be dreamed of. 

 

The ray itself was wavering wildly with each pulse sent into Jason’s seizing form until a massive fluctuating shock was sent through him, halting the muscle spasms for a split second before that hulking form suddenly exploded. Blood and giblets raining down and splashing everything within the vicinity with a thick layer of viscera.  

 

Including Kathy and Mack, their fronts drenched in blood and gore while they stared out at the mess in disbelief. Shock evident on their faces as well as-

 

“Heurrgh…” Wilcox heaved and proceeded to empty his stomach onto the floor, adding to the vile mess.

 

“Mack, are you-” Kathy flinched as he puked once more, dry heaving after as she patted his back and gently tried to pull him away, “Come on, let’s go.”

 

“B-but mah-my…” 

 

“It’s fried sweetie, there’s nothing but black smoke coming out of it.”

 

Mack groaned, whether from pain or loss was anyone’s guess as his girlfriend slung his arm over her shoulder and helped him walk out of the house and away from the bloodbath of the wrecked cabin. He was then helped into the passenger seat and strapped in.

 

“It’s all gone...everything.” Mack bemoaned, removing his blood soaked glasses. 

 

“Not everything,” Kathy strapped into her seat, smiling at the other, “We’re still alive.”

 

“But-”

 

“Shh, nothing else matters other than getting home and taking a shower. Got it?” She asked while tossing the other a water bottle.

 

“Alright…” 

 

Still smiling, Cockburn started the van and backed it out enough to angle them towards the road out. They didn’t even look back as they began to drive away from the huge mess they had left behind. Just wanting to go home after the ordeal they had put themselves through and forget it had ever happened. 

 

_ Ch ch ch ah ah ah _

 

In their haste to escape the nightmare that was Crystal Lake, the cabin and its grotesque mess, they had overlooked in the very center of the gorey explosion a small, naked and deformed child covered in the visceral mess, shaking from the cold even with the area around him still steaming hot from the flesh and guts strewn about. His thin arms desperately trying to grab hold of the machete near him but unable to with his hands so warped and malformed as he quietly sobbed. He didn’t know where he was or what was going on, lost and alone with only the vague familiarity of the weapon he finally manage to drag over to his curled form to hug to his chest. It was but one of the few items to actually be shrunken back to normal size, the other being that of a damaged hockey mask laying a few feet away and half buried in a pile of bloody goop. 

 

The eleven year old immediately caught sight of it, those dark empty eye holes boring into him and suddenly, like a floodgate, the boy’s mind was bombarded with memories of his past life right up until his very gorey demise. Jason Voorhees’ demise. That was who he was, and it was made all the more clear as a soft voice called to him from the lake,

 

“ _ Jason _ ”

 

Beckoned, Jason half crawled half dragged himself towards the waters of Crystal Lake, picking up his mask along the way to make the journey there harder with hockey mask in one hand and machete in the other. Though once close enough, the waters of the lake began to lap at its shore towards him higher and higher until it was able to pull the deformed boy into its loving embrace. The 11 year old’s deformed body slowly fell into the deepest part of the lake, landing daintily at the bed of some rocks and algae. The water around his poorly formed body began to swirl and bubble as the soft voice called out to him again.   
  
“ _ Awaken, my son, my beautiful darling boy _ ”

 

The ravenous water swirled and twisted faster and more furiously than before. The boy’s undeformed right eye opened to gleam at the top of the lake bed looking into the dark sky. He could only see a bright yellow moon gazing deep into him. Then utter darkness as the whirling waters inside the lake overtook Jason’s vision. Only two beacons in the darkness stood before him that filled the 11 year old boy with insufferable pain. He could see them: two faces that seemed familiar but he could not remember who or what they are. The womanly voice which was earlier more soft and calm changed in tone and pitch and became more commanding and firm;

 

“ _ Bring vengeance for your mother, Jason! _ ”   
  
Crystal Lake was soon overcome by a violent storm. Strong and unforgiving winds were blowing tree branches and leaves in a massive virulent circle around the heart of the lake. Deafening thunder beckoned forth potent lightning that was to come. The swirling of darkness around Jason stopped and his deformed arm with his hockey mask reached out. In that very instant lightning struck the lake surging through into the child’s frail form causing him to reel back and bellow out bubbles of pain as his skin cracked and tore open to blood that soon enveloped him.    
  
As if the lake was now a hot burning primordial soup bubbling with death unforseen, a form slowly rose out from the edge. This rigid form, massive and girthy was now walking towards the bloody remains nearby the cabin Mack and Kathy had wistfully left. It was Jason. But not like he was before. Something had changed within the deadly mass murderer of Crystal Lake. His form now taller and larger, holding a mask in one hand and a machete in the other looked up into the sky to once again gaze at the yellow moon. His one undeformed eye then looked at his large hand and girthy fingers now almost completely enveloping his mask in his palm. The now massive serial killer slowly put it back on while his other immense hand remain clinched on his machete. Tortuous veins can be seen bursting out of Jason’s broad shoulders and thick neck as he recollected everything that had just happened and knew what he had to do next. 

 

The killer would have to leave Crystal Lake. For the first time his vengeance can not be sated with just murdering trespassers...

  
  


_ Ch ch ch ha ha ha _

  
  


“Did you hear that?” Kathy asked Mack, halfway to taking a sip on a hot cup of early morning tea. 

 

“Don’t tell me you’re still hearing things again like you did back at Crystal Lake, it’s been weeks since we were there.” 

 

“But I heard som-” 

 

Before she could even finish, the back door to their kitchen was rendered to splinters as Jason came bursting through the door face first, jostling the two out of their seats in surprised horror. The revenant of a man was looming tall and menacing in front of the hole he had made through the door and the door frame itself, seeing as the killer must have gained in size and bulk since their last meeting as he glared at the two. His hands were balled up tight with the muscles of his arms visibly tense beneath the jacket he wore not to mention his shoulders and chest rising and falling quickly to go along with the audible breathing behind the mask. 

 

“Weird…” 

 

“Is that all you can say to Jason Voorhees exploding through our door and is about to kill us!?” Mack hissed quietly as he grabbed her by the upper arm. 

 

“Well, I mean…” Cockburn trailed off as Jason took his first stalking step towards them that was loud and heavy on the tiled floor, surprising her as her boyfriend pulled her away.

 

“Run!!” 

 

Scrambling for the front door, Mack kept his hold on Kathy as they ran but she couldn’t help looking back at the murderer stomping after them and flipping the kitchen table out of the way hard enough to break it in two, baffling her. This wasn’t the Jason Voorhees she had done her research on, this was something else. 

 

This was...new. And right away she knew what this was. 

 

Rage. They had somehow enraged the silent killer of Crystal Lake to the point that he had gone out of his way to not only come back to life bigger than ever before but to hunt them down miles away from his stomping grounds to their quaint little home in the suburbs. Guess he hadn’t liked being subjected to a science experiment all that much… 

 

Though with Kathy not paying as much attention to running, she tripped over her own feet and stumbled into Mack, bringing them both down to the floor right in front of the door with varying yelps of surprise. Both of which turned to pitched cries of terror as the back of their heads were grabbed up in a large hand each and brutally slammed into the wooden floor in unison with a sickening crunch. Only to be lifted and smashed down harder until their faces were nothing but a pink fleshy bone paste on the ground. 

 

Exhaling deeply, Jason slowly lets go of their heads. He moves forward towards the door, calmly returning to his normal pace. Ducking down a little to fit but still having to angle his shoulders to get through Jason left the house and once outside, he took in the surroundings of the little neighbourhood. As he stepped out he noticed a little girl across the way sitting on the sidewalk with a crayon in one hand and drawing book in her lap staring back at him. She didn’t scream, not even with his hulking form covered in blood, however Jason was perplexed by the sight of the little girl. This was a first for him to be noticed, even more so to not hear cries of terror, he tilted his head in surprise. The little girl tilted her head in kind, almost mirroring his actions but this did not stop her from drawing away with her crayon even while staring at the lifeless hockey mask of Jason Voorhees.

 

Whose vengeance was complete. There was no other reason to be here. 

 

The little girl continued to watch Jason as he walked down the road then disappear into the woods, losing interest once he was gone to look curiously across the road to that open door. Her attention then turned back down to continue her drawing as she plucked out a red crayon from the box to add blood to her picture of the masked man.

 

“Jesse, breakfast is ready.” 

 

“Okay, Mama.” She called back, quickly scribbling in the rest then placing her book down to go hurrying inside. It would still be there when she got back, her drawing of the unknown man in the mask holding two dead bodies in each hand. 

 

_ Ch ch ch ah ah ah…. _


End file.
